Bexar
The Dominion of Bexar is a growing, somewhat developed, and ancient nation at 1398 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bexar work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bexar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bexar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bexar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bexar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Geography The Bexar Isles are located in the eastern Pacific Ocean, 973 km (525 nmi; 605 mi) off the west coast of South America. The islands are found at the coordinates 1°40'N–1°36'S, 89°16'–92°01'W. Straddling the equator, islands in the chain are located in both the northern and southern hemispheres, with Mount Wolf and Mount Equator on Albamarle Island being directly on the equator. Hood, the southernmost island, and Culpepper, the northernmost island, are spread out over a distance of 220 km (137 mi). The Bexar Archipelago consists of 7,880 km2 (3,040 sq mi) of land spread over 45,000 km2 (17,000 sq mi) of ocean. The largest of the islands, Albermarle, measures 2,250 sq mi/5,827 km2 4 and makes up half of the total land area of the Bexar Isles. Mount Wolf on Albermarle is the highest point, with an elevation of 1,707 m (5,600 ft) above sea level. The group consists of 13 main islands, 3 smaller islands, and 107 rocks and islets. The islands are located at the Bexar Triple Junction. The archipelago is located on the Nazca Plate (a tectonic plate), which is moving east/southeast, diving under the South American Plate at a rate of about 2.5 inches (6.4 cm) per year. History Government Foreign Relations The Dominion of Bexar currently enjoys close diplomatic and trade relations with the Redneckville, Fidelis, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. International Agreements The Dominion of Bexar became a member of the Nordreich Alliance in May 2009, following the merger of the former Lone Star Republic alliance into Nordreich. In 2011, Nordreich became part of the now defunct Mjölnir Bloc, as by extension, did Bexar. Demographics The population of Bexar is of mainly British ethnicity. Population *4,169,722 Age structure * 0–16 years: 14% (583,761) * 17–64 years: 66% (2,752,017) * 65 years and over: 20% (833,944) The literacy rate in Bexar stands at 100%. Economy Bexar enjoys a very solid economy utilising the state capitalism model, with an annual GDP per capita of 116,818d. The Bexarans mine Marble and Uranium as exportable raw materials, primarily exporting to fellow members of Nordreich. Bexar receives, as imports, from those countries Aluminum, Cattle, Coal, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Oil, Rubber, Water, and Wheat. These imports combined with the domestic consumption of Marble, has allowed the successful development of an industrial base in the production of Steel, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, and Asphalt. Links *Regency Council *Bexaran Forces *History of Bexar *Economy of Bexar *Lundenburgh Category:Bexar Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Member of Nordreich